Grieving
by Elura The Strange
Summary: This is the sequel to Fading, I highly recommend you read that story first other wise this one won't really make sense. This story kinda jumps from different point of veiws. Like why is Glorfindel acting like this, what is Elrond going to do about it and how bad really is Erestor and Glorfindel's history, if it's even bad at all. SLASH Erestor/Glorfindel goodness. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Grieving

'Sequel to Fading'

Erestor/Glorfindel

A/N: OK, I would like to thank Valashu, Miss3y and Grey-Rain-Cloud for reviewing, if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have written this sequel. Just a warning it may take me a while to update just because my life is a little crazy now, and for all those who think Glorfindel is a douchebag... which he is... at least in my story but don't worry there will be slashy goodness. Reviews are LOVE! Any flames shall be used to roast my marshmallows! Anyways on to the story!

Disclaimer: I'm not making anything from this! I don't own Glorfindel, Elrond, Erestor and any other elves that pop up in my story, they belong to Tolkien.

Elrond walked swiftly to Erestor's chambers. Earlier that evening he had been strolled throughout the gardens, when he heard a pair of raised voices. He knew instantly whom those voices belonged to. His chief advisor; Erestor and his seneschal; Glorfindel. Though he hadn't to listen in on their dispute, Elrond was relieved he had, for this is the reason Elrond hurries to console his dearest friend. Elrond fears that Erestor's heart will finally succumb to its grief. 'Does Glorfindel not see how his cruel words affect Erestor?' Elrond pondered the question and sighed, for he only knew the answer to well.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Disgusting. That's all you've ever been," Glorfindel spat. Elrond saw Erestor's hands fall down to his sides, his mouth gaping wide. He could also see the tears that pooled in Erestor's ebony eyes. "Did I Strike a nerve Erestor?" Glorfindel sneered. Erestor began to shake. Glorfindel slowly started to circle the elf before him, like a predator would circle his prey. He studied the trembling elf before him, taking in his features and calculating his defaults. The cruel words "Ugly", "Pathetic" and "Useless" were whispered but they served their purpose well. With each and every word spoken silver tears made their way down Erestor's pale cheeks. But Glorfindel did not stop there, he just had to make things worse. "Tell me Erestor have you ever had a lover?" Glorfindel didn't give Erestor the chance to reply. "Of course you haven't. Who would want to wake up every morning to that face?" He sneered. Erestor's skin- which is pale by nature- has taken on a sickly shade of grey with the words that followed. "I bet you are untried as well." Erestor's body crumpled to the ground, he could no longer keep himself up. It was as if Glorfindel's words weighed down upon him. Glorfindel scoffed at the sight. "This is how you will die, Erestor." Glorfindel bent over the prone figure and whispered into his ear. "Untried, unwanted and unloved." With that Glorfindel kissed Erestor's cheek in a mock gesture of love and then took his leave. Even though many minutes had passed, Glorfindel's words echoed throughout the gardens._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*  
_

Reaching Erestor's chambers, Elrond placed his hand upon the mahogany wood of the door, resting his head on the cool wood, Elrond let out a sigh. He could only wonder how much more rejection Erestor could handle before the pain; the void feeling in his heart becomes unbearable.

Gathering his courage Elrond pushed the door open, only to find the pale, motionless body of his chief counsellor sprawled on the floor. Rushing to his fallen friends' side, Elrond cradled Erestor's head in his lap. Pushing the raven strands out of Erestor's pale and clammy face. Elrond cried for help. But even as the guards came to collect Erestor and rush him to the healing wings all Elrond could do was stand quietly in a corner and prayed to the Valar that it wasn't to late to save Erestor and right Glorfindel's actions.

A/N: OK, first chapter done! Review! Sorry if there are any mistakes but it it's like 2:25 a.m. and I have to get up early, and this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Grieving

Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to Grey-Rain-Cloud for reviewing. I finally updated this story. I've been busy with school and stuff, so i won't be updating that often but I will eventually get around to it, you just have to be patient. This isn't beta'd, all mistakes are my own. This is fanfiction, I'm making nothing from this. Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Flames shall be used to roast my marshmallows'!

Erestor didn't know what he felt anymore. All he remembered was feeling miserable and then suddenly it was as if a load was taken off his chest, he could finally breath again. He knew that he was fading, he had known for a long time. Erestor had been experiencing the symptoms for quite some time now. First it started off simple; he could never stay warm, no matter where he was or how many layers of thick wool he wore. He suddenly couldn't taste his food. Even the most exotic spices seemed to taste bland, and the little that he did manage to eat wouldn't stay down for long. Finally there were the blackouts. They started a few moons past. Though at that time they had only lasted a few minutes, according to Elrond he had been out for a week. 'The end is nearing,' Erestor thought to himself. 'It shouldn't be long now; I'd guess I have maybe a month, if that.' Erestor shivered and snuggled closer into the warm confines of his bed, he let loose a sigh. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he was brought back to the conversation a week prior.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Disgusting, that's all you've ever been," Glorfindel spat. Elrond saw Erestor's hands fall down to his sides, his mouth gapping wide. He could also see the tears that pooled in Erestor's ebony eyes. "Did I Strike a nerve Erestor?" Glorfindel sneered. Erestor began to shake. Glorfindel slowly started to circle the elf before him, like a predator would circle his prey. He studied the trembling elf before him, taking in his features and calculating his defaults. The cruel words "Ugly", "Pathetic" and "Useless" were whispered but they served their purpose well. With each and every word spoken silver tears made their way down Erestor's pale cheeks. But Glorfindel did not stop there; he just had to make things worse. "Tell me Erestor have you ever had a lover?" Glorfindel didn't give Erestor the chance to reply. "Of course you haven't. Who would want to wake up every morning to that face?" He sneered. Erestor's skin- which is pale by nature- has taken on a sickly shade of grey with the words that followed. "I bet you are untried as well." Erestor's body crumpled to the ground, he could no longer keep himself up. It was as if Glorfindel's words weighed down upon him. Glorfindel scoffed at the sight. "This is how you will die, Erestor." Glorfindel bent over the prone figure and whispered into his ear. "Untried, unwanted and unloved." With that Glorfindel kissed Erestor's cheek in a mock gesture of love and then took his leave. Even though many minutes had passed, Glorfindel's words echoed throughout the gardens._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Erestor sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around his waist hugging himself. "I have had a lover Glorfindel..." Erestor chocked back a sob. "Do you not remember? That night in Gondolin, You told me you loved me. We were to officially be bound to one another in a few short weeks." Erestor sighed. "I gave myself to you that night underneath the stars; the only thing that hid us was the thick blackness that we call night. But by the time morning came the city was in an uproar." He sighed "We were under attack. Morgoth's forces had finally found us. You tried to get me to flee the city through the hidden passage, but I was stubborn. One of the many traits I learned from you." Erestor scrubbed his hand over his eyes and continued. "I watched you die. I watched you slay the Balrog and fall to your death." Erestor could continue no longer, his throat had seized up with raw emotion and for once, Erestor let it all out. He cried. He cried for the friends and family he had lost in Gondolin. He cried for the Glorfindel that he lost that tragic day, the Glorfindel that he loved, not the heartless and cool exterior of the elf that now remains and mostly he cried for himself. After Glorfindel had died, Erestor's only wish was to follow him in death, so that one day they could be re-united again so they could love once more. But now Erestor would never get that luxury. It was a cruel trick the Valar played indeed to return Glorfindel to Middle Earth, without his memories and even worse the Valar returned him with nothing but pure hatred for Erestor.

Maybe the end was closer than he had originally thought. Erestor had hoped that Glorfindel would suddenly wake up one morning and remember his love for him and save Erestor from this eternity of cold pain. But it`s clear now he never meant anything to Glorfindel, how could you forget the one you loved? Even in death. "Well, what do you know? Glorfindel you were right I will die unloved and unwanted." Erestor whispered to himself before he fell into an uneasy sleep. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

Grieving

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! I'm not making a single dime off this. If I did own LOTR it would have been very different. I would like to thank Meepalicious, Grey-Rain-Cloud, Aristania and Larisya for reviewing and keeping my imagination going! Onto the story, shall we?

* * *

It was too much for Erestor to bear any longer. The hurt and pain caused by Glorfindel's death was just too much to handle. Erestor had made up his mind. He would leave Imladris, he would leave Middle Earth altogether. For his destination was across the sea, to the west; Valinor.

To say Elrond was surprised was an understatement. Leaving Imladris was one thing, but leaving Middle Earth? That was something entirely different. "Does this have anything to do with a certain golden-haired Balrog slayer?" Erestor froze at the question. "Even if he did, it is my right. I wish to sail to Valinor, before it's too late. My soul and will to live is not so far gone, it can still be healed." Elrond sighed "are you sure?" "I cannot heal here. With every passing day my will to live diminishes." Elrond turned to look at Erestor from his place at the window. He took in a deep breath and composed his thoughts. "I suppose this is goodbye then, mellon nin." Erestor stood up from his seat in front of the massive oak desk and caught his friend in an embrace. " le hannon Elrond, you are truly a good friend." Erestor whispered. Pulling away, Erestor made his way to the door. "There is one more thing I would ask of you mellon nin." Erestor turned back to face his lord. "A horse, I need a horse. The journey is too far to make on foot." Elrond nodded stiffly. "Any in the stables would suffice" Elrond replied. Erestor bowed his head and went to leave but just before he shut the oaken doors to Elrond's office, he heard a soft " I hope Valinor helps you. I hope it heals you in ways that we never could." Shutting the doors Erestor made the log way back to his chambers. 'So do I, Elrond. So do I.'

* * *

Translations:

Mellon nin= my friend

Le hannon= thank you

A/N: WOAH! Where did that come from. I am so sorry for the delay. I have been in and out of the hospital for the last 3 months. Hopefully i will have chapter 4 up within the week. (kinda my way of making up for not updating.) I spent 3 days trying to write this story only to wake up this morning and change the entire thing. I am really tired and i've been listening to the same song for the past 30 mins. All mistakes are my own. Reviews are love and flames shall be used to cook my chicken wings. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me, I really appreciate it!

~Elura the Strange


	4. Chapter 4

Grieving

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will! This is pure fiction. I'm not making a single penny off this.

A/N: _'italics'_ means it's a thought. "Not italics" means it's actually being said out loud... just to clarify that. I would like to thank Larisya and Aristania for reviewing! It means a lot to me. Okay, on to the story.

The wind whipped through Erestor's hair as he rode through the forest. He hadn't bothered to wait for his escort, for Erestor knew that Glorfindel's patrol –which had left Imladris two days before- was due to return by mid-day. Erestor wouldn't have Glorfindel watch him flee Imladris like the coward he was. So when the first of anor's rays touched Imladris, Erestor left.

'_Pathetic and disgusting' _A voice sneered in the back of Erestor's mind. Erestor ignored it and tried to focus on stay on the pathway that would eventually lead him to the docks. '_I bet you are untried as well'_ the voice came again. Erestor could feel his eyes begin to fill with tears. "Leave me alone" Erestor whispered. "You're not real, you can't hurt me." Erestor grasped the reins tighter and forced the white mare into a fast gallop. '_He never loved you. You were nothing but a willing body to him, so quick to spread your legs for the mighty Glorfindel of Gondo-'. "_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Erestor shrieked. The voice chuckled '_look at you, skinny, pale, black lifeless eyes and even duller hair. Did you honestly think that Glorfindel would love someone like you?' _Tears ran like rivers down Erestor's face. '_Did you honestly think that you were worthy of his heart?' _Erestor wiped away the tears with the palm of his hand. "Stop, please just stop." Erestor whispered feebly, but the voice continued on. '_Oh don't worry Erestor, he'll find someone who is ACTUALLY worth his love.' _Erestor let out a chocked sob before he felt something pierce his shoulder. Erestor was thrown to the ground by the force of the of the impact. In the distance he could hear the maniacal laughter of what he presumed were orcs. The wretched smell gave them away. Erestor felt his body being dragged away, deeper into the underbrush of the forest. An unbearable white hot pain coursed through Erestor's veins. '_Poison perhaps?' _Erestor pondered the question but the thought was soon forgotten as one of the orcs approached him with a sadistic smile on his face. '_GLORFINDEL!' _His mind screamed before his vision went dark, and Erestor knew no more.

A/N: OMG! What am I doing to poor Erestor?! Hasn't he suffered enough? Bad Elura! Favorite and review! Flamed shall be used to make my popcorn! Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up soon!

~Elura the Strange


	5. Chapter 5

Grieving

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Aristania, Laryisya and guests (bob and Starfire341) for reviewing! If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know what I'd do. I'm not making anything from this story, these characters belong to the brilliant mind of Tolkien, I'm just renting them! Flamers... well no one likes you so... bugger off!

Glorfindel's POV

Glorfindel's head snapped up. He looked around and paused. 'What was that? A scream, perhaps? ' he waited, and it came again. Yes definitely a scream. He glanced at his warriors, who didn't seem to be affected by the noise. Glorfindel tried to shake off the effect the noise had on him. Though the feeling of dread was ever growing upon him. Something about that scream chilled the very marrow in his bones. 'Why does that scream seem so familiar?' Glorfindel asked himself. 'I know I've heard it before but where-' Glorfindel's thoughts were cut off by the sound of pounding hooves.

"My Lord, we have found evidence of an Orc pack to the west." Said one of the scouts, Glorfindel took in a deep breath through his nose and softly exhaling through his mouth, he turned around to address his men. "Mount up! The fewer the Orcs in Middle Earth, the better." He swiftly leapt upon Asfaloth's back, urging the white stallion into a gallop and they were off, in search of orcs.

Erestor's POV

Erestor was shaking. The threat of death loomed over him like a spider's web. Erestor had been awake for only a short while, fortunately the orcs seem to be a little pre-occupied. Upon further inspection, Erestor noticed they were eating... eating something fresh. Erestor quietly thanked the Valar for this moment and took advantage of the orcs' distraction. Quickly and quietly he began to ease his hands from the ropes that bound him to the massive oak tree, when suddenly his once numb left hand shot up in flames. 'Broken' he mused to himself, letting out a soft whimper at the thought. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!" a cold slippery voice sung. Lifting his head from his chest, Erestor glared at the filthy creature before him. Erestor's immediately darkened, which only seemed to further amuse the orc. "Ooh! He's awake then is he? An orc asked. "He? He? HA! She's too pretty to be a he!" one sneered. "Perhaps we should take a look then?" Erestor's heart jumped and his breathing swallowed when a rather tall, muscular orc appeared with a knife in hand. Shrieks of encouragement met his ears and as he felt the knife cut away his leggings, Erestor began to silently sob. "Hrmph, looks like you were right, he is a male-" the orc was cut off by the sound of metal slicing through flesh. No sooner than the orc's lifeless body hitting the ground , did a patrol of elvish warriors come streaming through the trees. Everything became hazy and the sounds of metal against metal seemed to simply fade away. Erestor felt the ropes that bound his wrists fall away. Without the tree to support him, Erestor began to fall, his landing was surprisingly less painful than he thought it would be. Looking up, his brown eyes met striking blue before he promptly gave in to exhaustion and all went black.

A/N: HOLY SHIZ! Quick someone take Erestor away from me before I hurt him... If I haven't already *looks sheepish*. Once again thank you to everyone would reviewed the last chapter/ favorited (favorited? Is that a word... who knows) this story, you guys are awesome and I love you all so much! You guys keep my messed up imagination going! Sorry it took me so long to update! I Promise to have the next chapter up soon! Anyways you know the drill... favorite/review!

~Elura the Strange


End file.
